She is the Sunlight
by TheMarvelousLori
Summary: A snapshot story surrounding Harry and Ginny.
1. Flowers

**Hey there, guys! Welcome to a new fic that I've had my heart set on for a while****, ****She is the Sunlight****. I'll let you guys get on with the chapter, and I'll meet you at the end. :3**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter or the song She is the Sunlight. The works respectfully belong to J.K. Rowling and Trading Yesterday.**

* * *

She is the Sunlight

_And if all the flowers faded away…_

Harry had remembered the small, open grassy field from his ill-fated visit with Xenophilius Lovegood. The plain was abundant with green summer grass and sprigs of heather, patches of colorful wildflowers that hummed softly from the activity of butterflies and bees. Gently, a breeze stirred the plant life, the many chorus of petals and leaves arising in a careful harmony.

A checkered blanket lay sprawled in the center of it all, weighed down by the two laying together on it. She was laughing, sunlight bouncing from her furious shock of wavy red hair, outlining her profile as though she were an angel. Her smile was bright enough to make a blind person see, her eyes beautiful enough to make the shyest person watch them sparkle.

"You can't be serious?" she said to Harry, still chortling, "Did he really?"

"I swear on my life," Harry said, grinning widely, "Flower petals and all."

"You saw it?"

"Well, it was in the middle of the Leaky Cauldron."

"Gracious." Her eyes danced with laughter. "Who knew that Neville had a romantic side?"

"Mind you, it was so sweet I could've gagged. But it was genuinely very nice. Good on him, I say. Hannah is perfect for him."

Her expression clouded. "How has he been doing?"

Harry swallowed. "Well… He loved his grandmother, no matter what he said… He still hasn't come in for work."

Ginny was quiet a moment. "I didn't expect him to just bounce back. But, you know, I think we should do something to cheer him up a bit."

Agreeing, Harry said, "Maybe we can have him for tea at the flat."

"I think he'd like that."

She shifted her body, sprawling across Harry's chest. Her gorgeous, fiery hair spread out around her, billowing the back of her neck like a pillow. Harry reached out a hand, hesitated, and then gently pet her hair.

Ginny closed her eyes at his touch. "We haven't been out like this in a while."

Harry smiled. "Not since your fifth year."

"It's been three years… Can you imagine that?"

"No." He closed his eyes, loving the breeze and her, utterly content. "It doesn't feel like we've won a war."

"Or watched George get married."

"Or get engaged ourselves."

He smiled to himself, stroking her hair.

Suddenly, she sat up. "Harry."

Sitting up as well, Harry looked around with trepidation in his heart. Her eyes were fixed forward with an odd light in her eyes. Following her gaze, Harry felt his stomach plummet to the ground.

A Dementor. It was gliding along, too far away for Harry to hear its awful sucking sound and too far away for it to affect he and Ginny. Everywhere it hovered, the air shimmered and grass died. Flowers withered from frost, curling into the ground with timid stems.

Harry stood, drawing his wand from his jacket. He wondered what the Dementor was doing outside of Azkaban; the wanderer was considered highly unusual and uncommon, as wizards now patrolled the prison every hour of the day. Deciding to tell Kingsley straightaway, Harry raised his wand.

Happy memories immediately presented themselves to his touch, insistent and pushing each other aside to be selected. Thinking carefully, Harry chose one from the most recent New Year's Eve.

Thinking of Ginny and a small ring sparkling on her finger, Harry whispered "Expecto Patronum."

A stag burst immediately from his wand, barely visible in the brilliant sunlight. It cantered, at Harry's direction, toward the Dementor, some odd yards away. The Dementor cringed from the radiant Patronus, flying far in the opposite direction, away from Harry and Ginny.

Harry brought the stag back, whispered a few words to it, and then it cantered away, shimmering and fading as it ran.

Ginny had stood and was holding her arms. "Who did you send it to?"

"Kingsley. He'll want to get some people over there to shepherd the Dementor back to Azkaban."

He took her hand delicate hand. "Should we stay here?"

Her eyes focused on the far-off dead flowers. "Yes. Let it become just another memory."

The field seemed to sigh as they kissed.

* * *

**Okay! I hope you've enjoyed. I know it was pretty vague, but Neville proposed to Hannah Abbot in the Leaky Cauldron. He had a special table set aside in the middle of the room with flower petals all around, in honor of their shared love for flowers. :3**

**So, as my regular readers know, I mentioned in my ongoing story, ****And All That Follows****, that I was nursing an idea for a new fic. Well, here it is. :3 I know, I now have two stories going on. I have no control over my willpower. XD Don't worry, I'll be working avidly on both. So if you're a fan of my other work, no worries. :3**

**This is going to be a one-shot type story that was inspired by several famous oneshot works in our Fanfiction Harry Potter community. Ever since I started reading them, I've wanted to do one, and this seemed like a good thing to turn into a one-shot story. :3**

**So, each chapter is going to be a bit short, maybe eight hundred words max. The story is going to revolve around the song She Is the Sunlight by Trading Yesterday. I give them absolute full credit for their song. It's a very beautiful work, and when I first heard it, I was reminded strongly of Harry and Ginny. The idea stuck in my head, and every time I've heard the song over the past few days I've started mapping out this story. So I thought maybe that was a sign. X3**

**Every chapter is going to be based on a lyric from the song. The chapters correspond with the song, though the moments are scattered throughout the lives of Harry and Ginny. In other words, though the lyrics are in order, the chapters are not. If that makes sense. X3**

**So I hope that you've enjoyed! Please leave me some feedback! I'd love to know what everyone think of this. **

**Lori**


	2. Stormclouds

**Hey guys. :3 Thanks for all the love. :D Meet you afterwards.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter or She is the Sunlight.**

* * *

_And if all the storm clouds decided to stay…_

"Daddy? Are you listening?"

Harry quickly returned his attention to James. "Yeah, buddy. You were talking about kindergarten."

James looked up from his coloring page, twirling a blue crayon in his small fingers. "Why doesn't Albus go?" His expression turned defiant. "If Albus doesn't have to go to school, then I shouldn't have to."

Harry sighed. There were perks to having an independent five year old, but also cons. Several, several cons. "Albus is too little. He can hardly talk, how is he supposed to learn to count?"

James stuck out his lip. "I just don't think it's fair."

"Well, at least you didn't have to go today." To prove his point, thunder clapped loudly from the rumbling storm clouds. Rain lashed windows viciously and lightning flared through the sky.

James sighed, and Harry said, "James, why don't you go play with Albus for a minute so I can help mummy with dinner?"

Leaping from his chair, James picked up his coloring book. Swiftly, he gave the part of Harry he could reach—his leg—a tight hug, and then dashed away. Listening closely, Harry heard him go to the living room and say, "Daddy says I should play with Albus."

"Oh?" Harry could hear the smile in Ginny's voice. "Why don't you read him that animal book he likes?"

Albus gave a shriek of delight, and in his mind's eye, Harry could see his second son wiggling from Ginny's arms in excitement. James gave a sigh, and there was silence for a moment before he started. "Here, Al. Look, there's a sheep."

The kitchen door swung open and Ginny entered, giving Harry a wide smile. "James suddenly developed a rush of affection for his baby brother, did he?"

Harry smiled too, standing from his table. "I'll take care of dinner tonight. I thought maybe you'd want to supervise."

Ginny put a hand on each side of her pregnant belly. "I'm not about to give birth, Harry."

Coaxing her into a chair, Harry said, "I still don't like you on your feet for too long. You've been with Al for a few hours. Have a rest."

The rain increased outside, making a pitter-patter sound that echoed through the entire kitchen. Lightning flashed again, and Harry crossed the room and closed the curtains to the small window. "Wonder when the rain will let up."

"Not for a while." Ginny pushed her hair from her face. "You know, I am a little tired. Maybe it's a good thing I'm off my feet."

"That's the ticket." Harry grinned again, eyes twinkling. "Getting a bit old, are we, Mrs. Potter?"

"Oh, shut it." She rested her head on her arms. "Just cook dinner, husband of mine."

"Stew okay?"

"The boys will eat anything and I'm getting back to the nauseous stage of pregnancy. Make anything you like."

Harry bit his lip, turning to the refrigerator in the corner. "You'll eat, won't you?"

"I'll eat as much as I can, Harry."

Just as he was beginning to cut up carrots, there was a crash from the living room, followed by a loud wail and an, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

Groaning, Ginny made to stand. Harry stopped her by holding up his hand. Hurrying to the living room, he pushed the door open to find Albus wailing on the floor and James looking rather guilty.

Scanning, Harry looked for the source of the crash. A large picture had fallen from its place on the mantle, though thankfully no glass surrounded it. Sighing, Harry picked Albus up and said to James, "What happened?"

Looking at the ground, James said, "Albus scared me. I was reading like mummy told me to and all of a sudden he grabbed the book and threw it…" Pointing to the book that lay a few feet away, James continued. "I didn't move daddy, I promise, but the picture just fell from the wall."

Harry took in a big breath and put his hand on James's shoulder, bouncing a sniffling Albus. "It's alright, James. It was an accident. That happens. Why don't we go play in the kitchen, now?"

James picked up a few toys and crossed the room, disappearing behind the swinging kitchen door.

Looking at Albus, Harry said, "You know, I haven't any idea what we're going to do with this third baby. I don't think our family needs anymore chaos, do you?"

Albus looked at Harry with the same emerald eyes in a neutral expression. Then, he carefully put his hand on Harry's cheek and said clearly, "Daddy smart."

Harry grinned. "Thanks, little man. I guess your mum and I will just have to figure something out, yeah?"

Expression neutral once more, Albus stared. Again, thunder sounded from outside the house and lightning lit the living room with white light. Albus gave a shrill squeal, but then smiled and clapped.

Shaking his head, Harry crossed the room to the kitchen, grinning back at the baby. "You have the strangest sense of humor, Al."

* * *

**Okay. Hi. :3**

**So I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. I really liked writing it, even though it was short. It's so much fun to write Potter babies. :D**

**Thanks for all the follows and favorites, guys. You make my day. **

**Don't forget to review. Please let me know what you're thinking!**

**Lori**


	3. Hour

**DOUBLE UPDATE! Why? Because I love the world right now. XD**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

* * *

_Then you would find me, each hour the same…_

Ginny made her way through the thinning corridors, robes swishing at her feet. Her bag weighed down the entire left side of her body, and she hoisted it higher on her shoulder, wincing. She thought perhaps it was time a bit of the rubbish was cleared out.

Shuddering at the amount of broken quills, sweet wrappers, and torn parchment that awaited her later, she shouldered her way through a couple of seventh years, continuing down the corridor. She located the wide doors she needed, shooing away a couple of timid first years with her eyes.

Pushing the door wide, she walked into the quiet library. The smell of books, parchment, and freshly written ink met her as she made her way to her usual corner near a window. Outside, the sun was setting, the sky all hues of red, pink, and orange. With a weary sigh, she sat down and opened her bag.

_Charms,_ she thought, _I'll start with Charms._

Fishing for her book, Ginny pulled out a small stack of parchment that was tied neatly together with a ribbon. Opening the stack, she turned a few pages idly, reading quickly.

_Cheering charms. Used to increase levels of happiness. A tricky wand movement, though the effects are pretty worth it—_

"Can I join you?"

Looking up from her notes, Ginny felt as though she'd just been hit with a cheering charm, a large grin splitting her face in two. "Harry. I thought you were working on Potions."

He sat down beside her, setting his own bag on the floor. "I will. I am. I couldn't take the common room. It's too crowded, too noisy." He pulled out his Potions book and a roll of parchment, shooting her a sly sideways grin. "Besides, I wanted an excuse to study with you."

Feeling her face go pink, Ginny said, "We need to actually study, though. Or, I need to, at least."

"I know. I'll let you work."

Turning back to her notes, Ginny said, "You're already distracting me and I haven't even tried to concentrate yet. Imagine how heightened you'll be when I actually begin to focus."

Harry dipped his quill in ink and wrote a beginning sentence. "I'm not even here. Don't think about me."

"It's hard not to."

Their eyes met suddenly, and Ginny blushed further, grinning. She wasn't sorry about what she'd said, and the surprise lighting his eyes made her boldness worth it.

Harry broke the silence. "You've been studying a lot recently, and you're always in this same spot. Why? Don't you get tired of it?"

"No." Ginny looked out at the wide lake, rubbing her tired eyes. "I like the view. And," she turned to meet his eyes again, "You always know exactly where to find me."

* * *

**Please review!**


	4. Tomorrow, Today

**Howdy guys! Thanks for the love and support. :3 Catch you in a minute.**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

'_Cause she is tomorrow, and I am today…_

The ground beneath Harry was frozen solid. Even with three blankets, all the sweaters he owned, gloves, and a scarf, he was freezing. The empty mug beside him had once been filled with piping hot tea, brought to him by Hermione before she went to bed, though he had drained it in four large gulps. It had helped for a time, but the cold surrounding him had won.

With shaking fingers, he pulled a familiar bit of worn parchment from between the blankets. Tapping Hermione's wand against it, he whispered the familiar words: "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

An ink Hogwarts blossomed before his eyes, spreading rapidly through the map. Harry opened the pages up and found himself looking at the Great Hall. Staring at it, he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something there they needed. After Ron's departure, Harry had tried to focus more and more on the Horcruxes, and though Hermione maintained her stance that Voldemort simply _couldn't_ have hid something there, Harry's gut kept telling him to look.

Jerking from his thoughts, he lifted his eyes a few floors to find the Gryffindor common room, and then further up to the dormitories.

Ginny was in her bed, probably sound asleep. Harry quickly counted his blessings, happy that she was safe and out of harm's way. His stomach turned guiltily as he remembered the night Ron left, how he had heard that Ginny was trying to keep Dumbledore's Army alive and was giving Snape hell. At the same time the guilt struck, so did pride, a feeling so deep that it moved him close to tears. She was such a fighter, so strong.

He missed her so much. He wished that he hadn't been forced to cut their relationship short, though there had been no choice. She understood that, he knew, but it didn't heal his feelings of bitterness that things worked out this way. He wished with all of his heart that things were different, and that he was in the castle with her, studying and laughing with Ron and Hermione, with no war or Horcruxes to bother them.

Luck never seemed to be on his side unless he was about to die.

He watched Ginny for a long while, continuing to think about her, about how when his hunt for the Horcruxes was over and there was no longer a war to worry about, they could be together. If he survived, he thought with a shudder, or if she would have him. Harry didn't think that he wanted to be with anyone else, and thought that Ginny was it for him. Though he hadn't realized it until it was too late, he loved her.

Sighing, Harry folded the map and tapped it again with Hermione's wand, this time muttering, "Mischief managed." A small scuffling sound brought Harry's attention back to the tent, but it was only Hermione. She was wrapped in a heavy blanket and looked at Harry through the slit in the opening of the tent. Her face was dry, though her eyes were red and puffy. She looked as though she hadn't slept at all.

"Harry," she asked, "Are you cold?"

Facing forward again, Harry swallowed and blinked, knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep even if he went in, not when his thoughts were full of Ginny and Horcruxes, or he felt so miserable deep down.

"No. Go on back to sleep, Hermione."

* * *

**I always loved that small paragraph in Deathly Hallows, when Jo talks about Harry staring at Ginny's name on the map. :3 Made me wonder if he ever had considered the future or thought he would live or die. I'm thinking that there's a bit more juice to here than I wrote, though. **

**Anyways! Hope you enjoyed. Please don't forget to review. Love you guys.**

**Lori.**


	5. Leaving

**Well hi. :3 Great to see you guys again! Love you all. Your feedback has been awesome.**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

'_Cause if right is leaving, I'd rather be wrong…_

It was the birds that woke Harry up rudely. The window, still open from the previous night, admitted their twitters and songs, waking him from a rather deep and peaceful slumber; groaning, he rolled over onto his left side, reaching a sleepy hand up to scratch his nose. Ginny stirred beside him, taking a deep breath. She hooked her arm around his neck, cuddling into his shoulder. "Good morning."

"Mmm." Harry couldn't form a decent sentence or even a logical sound. He shifted again, burying his face in her beautiful, vivid hair, already falling back asleep.

"No, no, no." Her voice throbbed with a smile. "You have work today, Mr. Potter."

"Ugh…"

"Come on, Harry. It's morning. Look, the sun is shining right into the window."

Grinning drowsily, waking slightly, Harry finally mumbled, "'_I'll say yon grey is not the morning's eye, 'tis but the pale flex of Cynthia's brow; nor that it is not the lark whose notes do beat the vaulty heaven so high above our heads: I have more care to stay than will to go.'_" He rolled over onto her, kissing her nose and grinning. "_Come, death, and welcome!_" He pushed his forehead to hers. "_Juliet wills it so. How is't, my soul? Let's talk: it is not day_."

"If you spoke like that all the time, I'd think George had slipped you a Poetry Pastry."

Harry snickered. "I have to draw the line somewhere."

"How did you learn Shakespeare?"

"Primary school. They made us study Romeo and Juliet because the class above us performed it."

"And you remembered the whole thing?"

"Well, Dudley made me do his homework. You'd remember it too if you were forced to read it over and over to try and understand it so you can explain it to your thick, bullying cousin."

"And what does it mean, Harry Shakespeare?"

He rolled onto his back, pulling her with him, their warm, thick comforter trailing with her. "It means that I don't want to go."

"You want to make money, right?"

"Yeah… That would be the sensible thing to do, wouldn't it?"

"Sense didn't seem to stop you a few years ago."

Harry came up short. "That was different. This is work. I'd rather stay with you." He played with a lock of her hair. "Let's stay in bed all day. I can summon some leftovers from the kitchen. I'll tell you stories and kiss you whenever you want."

Ginny smiled. "Hmm… Make galleons or get breadcrumbs on the sheets?" She kissed him. "Pretty tempting, but I think I'll have to send you to the Ministry this morning."

"Minx," Harry teased, "You get to fly on a broomstick and I have to sit in an office and pour over papers."

"My work isn't easy, either. Bludgers hurt, and you know that."

"Yeah…" Wincing, Harry recalled the pain in his arm and, a few years later, in his head. "Okay, you win. Let's get going."

* * *

**Howdy. :3 **

**So I thought about writing Harry leaving Ginny behind to capture the Horcruxes to fit this lyric, but then I decided I liked writing unwritten things. XD I also have been dying for an excuse to reference William Shakespeare, and this just struck me as a fitting thing to put. X3**

**That was from Romeo and Juliet, by the way, if you didn't know. :3**

**Please don't forget to drop me a review or a PM! I love you guys. See you soon.**

**Lori**


End file.
